Verhängnisvoller Wunsch
by VeggieChan91
Summary: Meine Geschichte Spielt 2 Jahre nach den Cellspielen. Son Goku hat sich jedoch mithilfe der Dragonballs wieder lebendig machen lassen. Während Son Gokus und Vegetas Training passierte es dann. Jemand ruft den heiligen Drachen und äußert einen Wunsch der schwere Folgen für Vegeta hat. ACHTUNG YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Schweiß tropfte auf den heißen Stein unter ihnen, das Aufeinanderprallen von Fäusten war zu hören und die Erde bebte unter den gewaltigen Kräften die sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten. Erschöpft standen sich die beiden letzen Vollblut Saiyajins gegen über, es war zwar nur ein Trainingskampf doch sie schenkten sich nichts. Total geschafft senkte Son Goku seinen Super-Saiyajin Status und ruft Vegeta etwas zu. "Lass uns mal ne keine Pause machen, ich bin völlig alle." Der hatte dafür übrig. "Du bist ein Schwächling, Kakarott!",knurrte er seinen Rivalen an. Doch da hielten beide inne, denn der Himmel über ihnen verfinsterte sich obwohl er noch nicht einmal Nachmittag war. Son Goku wusste sofort was das zu bedeuten hat. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" "Ist doch ganz klar Vegeta. Jemand muss die 7 Dragonballs zusammen getragen haben und ruft nun Shenlong. Aber wer nur?"

Weiter kam der jüngere nicht, denn Vegeta begann zu schreien. Doch es waren keine seiner üblichen Wutausbruchsschreie die man von ihm gewohnt war. Nein er schrie aus purem Schmerz. Er fühlte sich als würde sein gesamter Körper zusammen geknautscht werden. Er glaubte seine Knochen bersten fühlen zu können und seine Muskeln zerreisen. So schnell es begonnen hat hörte es jedoch auch schon wieder auf. Vegetas Schmerz ebbte wieder ab und der kleinere atmete erleichtert auf. Doch als er Goku anssah, dessen Kinnlade gerade innige Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte, wurde er stutzig. "Hab ich was im Gesicht Kakarott?!" Als er seine seine eigene Stimme hörte konnte er es nicht glauben. Geschockt sah er an sich runter. War der Boden schon immer so Nah? schnell rannte er zum nahe gelegenen See um sich darin zu betrachten. Ungläubig waren seine Augen aufgerissen und sahen in die seines Spiegelbilds. Was er sah war das Gesicht eines Jungen. Gerade mal 12 Jahre alt. Keinen Augenblick später verwandelte sich der Unglaube in grenzenlose Wut.

Wut gegen denjenigen der ihm das Angetan hat. Dieser Jemand würde einen sehr qualvollen Tod sterben. Das schwör sich Vegeta. Es stand ganz außer Frage, dass die Dragonballs genau dafür genutzt wurden. Doch bevor die beiden nachsehen konnten wo der heilige Drache gerufen wurde, wurde es auch schon wieder hell. "Vegeta ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", erkundigt sich Son Goku besorgt. "In Ordnung?! Schau mich doch an! Absolut nichts ist in Ordnung. Wenn ich den Mistkerl in die Finger bekomme.." Zur Belohnung seiner blöden Frage feuerte Vegeta ihm eine Energiekugel direkt ins Gesicht. Diesen kitzelte das jedoch nicht einmal. Das brachte Vegeta noch mehr zum kochen. Also hat er auch einen sehr großen Teil seiner Kraft eingebußt. Völlig außer sich powerte er sich auf und versuchte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln doch das gelang ihm nicht. "Beruhige dich Vegeta. Lass uns erst einmal zur Capsule Corporation zurück fliegen, vielleicht weiß Bulma wer die Dragonballs zusammen gesucht hat. immerhin hat sie als einziges einen Radar."

Es gefiel Vegeta zwar nicht sich das einzugestehen doch sein Intimfeind hatte Recht. Er nickte dem größerem zu. Dieser sammelte ihr Zeug zusammen und legte eine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter. Und schon teleportierte er sie zu Bulma. Dieser fiel vor schreck ihr Kaffee aus der Hand als die beiden plötzlich neben ihr standen. "An dein Momentane Teleportations Ding werde ich mich nie gewöhnen können." Sie bückte sich um die Scherben der zerbrochenen Tasse aufzulesen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die beiden Saiyajins und die Scherben fielen ihr erneuert runter. "Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht Son Goku?"

"Darüber müssen wir mit dir reden Bulma. Das hier ist Vegeta. Während unserem Trainings wurde Shenlong gerufen, das hast du sicher mitbekommen. Und dann hat sich Vegeta in ein Kind verwandelt." Vegeta stand während nur mit verschränkten Armen da und grummelte vor sich hin. "Ja das habe ich Gemerkt. Ich kann euch aber leider auch nicht sagen wer den Drachen gerufen hat. Schaut mal bei Dende vorbei der sieht doch alles." Ein Strahlendes Lächeln bildete sich auf Gokus Gesicht und er umarte die blau Haarige Erfinderin stürmisch. "Du bist die beste Bulma da wäre ich niemals drauf gekommen." Das glaubte Vegeta ihm aufs Wort. Dieser Baka.

Vegeta wollte gerade los schimpfen Kakarott solle sich beeilen damit sie schnell zu Gottes Plattform kamen doch dann machte ihm sein Magen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. "Das Essen ist gerade fertig. Wollt ihr nicht noch bleiben und einen Happen essen?" Natürlich wusste sie dass „ein Happen" bei den Saiyajins bestimmt mindestens eine Fußballmanschaft satt machen könnte. Auch Gokus Magen stimmte in das knurren ein, die beiden nickten und setzen sich an den Tisch. Bulma staunte, selbst als Kind verschlang der Prinz Unmengen an Essen. Bessere Manieren legte er dabei aber auch nicht an den Tag. Pappsatt lehnten sich die beiden zurück und tätschelten ihr vollen Bäuche. "Das war mal wieder verdammt lecker, Bulma.", bedankte sich Goku brav. "Los Kakarott wir haben noch etwas zu tun. Bring uns jetzt endlich zu dem Grünling! Sofort!"

Bulmas Augen begannen zu leuchten als sie den kleinen Vegeta das erste mal sprechen hörte. "Bei Dende. Deine Stimme ist ja genauso niedlich wie du.", quietschte sie fröhlich und strich über seinen Kopf. Vegeta machte das allerdings stocksauer und seine Energie stieg rasant an. Der kleine schien sich nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle zu haben. Son Goku reagierte schnell und schon waren die beiden aus der Küche verschwunden bevor er diese zerlegen würde, und tauchten wieder bei Dende auf. Der war alles andere als überrascht über den Besuch. "Ich hab mich schon gewundert wann ihr kommt." Vegeta merkte, dass das Objekt seiner Wut - Bulma - nicht mehr da ist und beruhigt sich wieder.

"Hey Grünling! Sag mir jetzt sofort wer das gewesen ist!" Der kleine Prinz packte den noch kleineren Namekianer am Kragen und schüttelt ihn ein wenig durch. Schnell ging Goku dazwischen und löste bestimmt Vegetas Hand von Dende. „Lass das Vegeta, das bringt uns kein Stück weiter."  
Dende strich in der Zeit sein Gewand wieder glatt und holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß warum ihr hier seid. Doch ich muss euch enttäuschen. Ich kann euch lediglich sagen wo der heilige Drache gerufen wurde. Tief im Yunsabit Plateau wurde er beschworen doch ich konnte nich sehen wer es war. Und das kann nur bedeuten, dass jemand der mehr Macht hat als ich, nicht wollte, dass man ihm dabei zuschaut."

„Wollt ihr mich denn alle verarschen? Das einzige was ich will ist den Dreckskerl zu finden und ihm den Hals umdrehen. Und ihr bekommt das nicht auf die Reihe?!" Und schon wieder ging der Prinz in die Luft wie eine Rakete. Der jüngere legt beide Hände auf seine Schultern und redete beruhigent auf ihn ein. „Ganz ruhig Vegeta. Wir haben doch noch lange nicht alles versucht. Wir finden schon eine Möglichkeit dich zurück zu verwandeln." Hinter Goku ertönte plötzlich die Stimme seines einzigen Sohnes. „Vater was machst du denn hier? Ist wieder etwas passiert? Und wer ist das?" Sie stetzten sich alle einfach auf den Boden und Goku erkärte seinem Sohn, welcher gespannt zuhörte, die Lage. „Ich verstehe das ist ja ein ganz schöner Schlamassel in dem ihr da steckt. Habt ihr schon die Namekianer gefragt ob ihr ihre Dragonballs benutzen dürft?"

„Du ist Genial, ganz wie der Vater." Scherzte Goku und wuschelte Son Gohan durch die Haare doch sie wurden von einem sehr ungewohnten Geschäusch unterbrochen. Dieses Geräusch war Vegetas Lachen. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht Kakarott." Brachte er japsend hervor. Von den anderen wunrde er angesehen als hätte den Verstand verloren. Keiner von ihnen hatte Vegeta jemals so lachen gesehen. Der Unterklassekrieger schmollte und Vegeta merkte, dass er sich hatte gehen lassen und verstummte augenblicklich. Innerlich schimpfte er sich. Er war schon viel zu lange auf diesem verweichlichten Planten und dieser verdammte Kinderkörper beeinflusste sein tun schon viel schnell. Er sollte echt schnell zusehn dass er seinen alten Körper zurück bekam.

„Am besten ihr geht gleich. Ich habe den Oberältesten der Namekianer kontaktiert. Sie haben die Dragonballs wie immer zusammen." „Danke Dende, wir sind bestimmt bald wieder zurück." Still dachte der Prinz nach und musste sich eingestehen, dass er dem jüngerem eigentlich danken musste. Er half ihm wirklich sehr, alleine würde er ewig brauchen und er war nicht einmal sicher ob ihm die Erdlinge oder der Namekianer helfen würden wenn er nicht Kakarott dabei hätte. Und schon waren die beiden wieder verschwunden.

So das war das erste Kapitel.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen  
und ihr lasst einen Kommi da.  
Ich freu mich über jegliche Kritik

Bis zum nächsten Mal


	2. Chapter 2

Die Bewohner Neu Nameks waren gerade dabei die Dragonballs auf den Platz in mitten ihres Dorfes zu bringen als die beiden Saiyajins auch schon ein trafen. Vegeta sah sich gespannt um, er war noch nie auf dem neuen Planeten der Namekianer gewesen. Doch er stellte fest dass sich den neue kaum vom alten unterschied. Der Planet war immer noch arm an Flora und Fauna, und sehr vermehrt hatte sich das grüne Volk anscheinend auch noch nicht. Also alles wie damals. Obwohl einen Unterschied gab es. Es gab einen neuen Oberältesten. Dieser schritt auf Son Goku zu und empfing diesen freudig. „Unser Bruder Dende hat uns schon alles Berichtet, wirklich eine Schande was da geschehen ist." Son Goku und der Alte unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über belanglose Dinge.

An Vegeta kroch währenddessen eine Schnecke mit großem Haus vorbei. Der kleine Saiyajin ging vor dem schleimigen Tier in die Hocke und beäugte das Tier neugierig. Sachte stupste er mit seinem Zeigefinger ein Auge an und sah wie es rasend schnell ins Innere das Schnecken Körpers gezogen wurde. Als es vorsichtig wieder hervorkam tippte er das andere Auge an. So ging das eine ganze weile, immer abwechselnd berührte er die Schnecken Augen. Er konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen doch dann würde es dem Schleimbeutel zu viel und sie spuckte eine eine blau-violette zähflüssige Substanz auf seine Hand. Zuerst war er nur extrem angeekelt, dieses Biest hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn anzukotzen. Doch dann begann es fürchterlich zu brennen und jucken. „Mistvieh!" Vegeta trat nach der Schnecke so, dass sie im hohen Bogen durch die Luft flog. Er schoss ihr eine kleine Energiekugel hinterher, die allerdings ausreichte ein kleines Schnecken Feuerwerk zu veranstalten.

Dadurch wand sich Son Goku wieder seiner Begleitung zu. Er hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. „Vegeta was machst du da? Was ist mit deiner Hand?" Son Goku war verwirrt. Man konnte den kleinen Prinzen auch keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Doch einer der Namekianer war schon zur Stelle und goss Vegeta eine klare Flüssigkeit über die verletzte Hand. „Man sollte sie lieber nicht reizen. Das Gift könnte in offenen Wunden tödlich wirken. In ein Paar Minuten sollte es besser werden." Brav lies er sich von dem grünen verarzten schaute aber trotzig zur Seite. „Können wir jetzt endlich den Drachen rufen und mich zurückverwandeln?!" Vegeta wurde schon wieder wütend. Immer mussten diese Idioten so viel Zeit vertrödeln. „Jetzt sei doch etwas geduldiger Vegeta." Son Goku wand sich wieder zu dem Oberältesten welcher sich vor die versammelten Kugeln stellte und nickte diesem zu. Das war das Startzeichen.

Der Oberälteste hob seine Arme und rief die Formel, um den Drachen zu beschwören.**_ „Heiliger Drache Polunga, bitte erscheine und erfülle unsere Wünsche."_** Die sieben Kugeln begannen zu leuchten und der Himmel auf dem gesamten Planeten verfinsterte sich binnen Sekunden. Das Licht aus den Dragonballs bündelte sich und schoss in den Himmel hoch und wurde zu dem heiligen Drachen Polunga. Der Namekianische Drache war wirklich viel Furcht einflößender als der auf der Erde. „Ihr habt alle sieben Dragonballs zusammen getragen und mich gerufen. Sagt mir nun was ihr euch wünscht, denn drei Wünsche werde ich euch erfüllen sofern das in meiner Macht steht doch zögert nicht zu lange." Mit großen Augen Blickte Vegeta zu dem Drachen hinauf. Er schien noch gewaltiger zu sein als damals auf Namek.

„Ich werde nun den Wunsch Äußern. _**Bitte heiliger Drache, Vegeta wurde mithilfe der irdischen Dragonballs in ein Kind verwandelt, unser Wunsch ist es dass du dies rückgängig machst.**_ " „Einen Moment." Die Augen Des Drachen glühten rot auf und für alle schien sich die Zeit wie Kaugummi zu zeihen. Vor allem für Vegeta, er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten seinen alten Körper zurück zu bekommen. Die Augen von Polunga wurden wieder schwarz, doch Vegeta hatte sich nicht verändert. „Es tut mir leid. Mit den irdischen Dragonballs wurde der Wunsch geäußert, dass dieses Veränderung nicht durch Dragonballs umkehren lassen soll. Ich kann diesen Wunsch also nicht erfüllen. Nennt mir einen anderen Wunsch." Der Prinz sank auf die knie und ohne, dass er es wollte sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Es war alles verloren.

Er steckte im Körper eines kleinen Bengels und es gab keine Möglichkeit dies zu ändern. „Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit diesen Wunsch zu umgehen?", frage Son Goku den Namekianer neben sich. „Ich fürchte nicht. Tut mir leid, dass wir euch nicht helfen konnten." Der angesprochene nickte nur und ging zu Vegeta. Er legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, die der kleinere noch nicht ein mal abzuschütteln versuchte. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr den Drachen umsonst rufen musstet:" Dann legte Son Goku zwei Finger an seine Stirn und ganz schnell waren sie wieder bei Dende. Er erklärte dem Erdengott kurz was auf Namek geschehen war. Danach wand er sich an seinen Sohn und sagte diesem, dass er ihn erstmal bei Bulma finden konnte. Danach sprach er wieder zu Vegeta. „Vegeta? Lass uns zur Capsule Corp. zurück fliegen." Stumm nickte dieser und hob in die Luft ab und flog Richtung seines Zuhauses. „Tschüss meine Freunde man sieht sich.", verabschiedete sich der andere Saiyajin und folgte dem Prinzen.

Goku machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Vegeta. So kannte er ihn gar nicht, er hatte viel mehr mit einem riesen Wutanfall gerechnet, doch der kleinere war viel zu ruhig. Schnell hatte er Vegeta eingeholt und folg neben ihm her. Als ihn ein tropfen an der Wange traf stutzte er. Regen? Aber es war doch sonnigstes Wetter. Dann traf ihn noch ein Tropfen, dieses mal auf seine Lippen und er schmeckte das salzige Nass. Es traf ihn wie einen Schlag. Vegeta weinte. Bis auf Namek, kurz vor dessen Tod hatte er den stolzen Kämpfer noch nie weinen gesehen. Er folg nun mit etwas Abstand hinter Vegeta und dachte über die letzten Jahre nach. Ganz schön viel war schief gelaufen. Chichi seine Frau war an einer Unbekannten und tödlichen Krankheit gestorben. Es war somit auch unmöglich sie mit den Dragonballs zurück zu holen. Für Son Gohan war dieser Verlust noch viel schlimmer als für seinen Vater. Kurze Zeit später zogen er und sein Sohn Son Gohan auf Bulmas Vorschlag hin zu ihr in die Capsule Corp..

Die blau haarige war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwanger gewesen, von Vegeta. Doch sie stürzte schwer und verlor deswegen ihr Kind. Son Goku hatte beschlossen ihr nicht zu sagen, dass der Trunks, welcher Freezer letztendlich den Gar aus gemacht hatte, ihr Sohn gewesen wäre. Das hätte seiner Kindheits Freundin nur den Rest gegeben. Nach wenigen Minuten kam auch schon der Garten des großen Grundstückes in Sicht. Während Vegeta sich sofort mit verschränkten Armen unter einen schattigen Baum legte und somit signalisierte man solle ihn Bloß in Ruhe lassen, machte sich Son Goku als erstes auf den Weg zu Bulma, um ihr die schlechten Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Er fand sie in ihrem Labor. „Son Goku du bist schon zurück? Wo ist den Vegeta? Seid ihr weiter gekommen?" Die Wissenschaftlerin platzte beinahe vor Neugier. Die ganze Zeit konnte sie sich auf nichts Konzentrieren. Doch der Saiyajin schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dende konnte uns nicht helfen. Dann waren wir auf Namek und haben Polunga gerufen. Aber der sagte, dass er unseren Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann, weil derjenige, der die Dragonballs hier benutzt hat, sich wünschte, dass sein Wunsch nicht mit Dragonballs umkehr bar sein soll." Traurig sah sie zum Boden. „Ich verstehe. Wo ist er jetzt?" „Im Garten, ich werde mal nach ihm sehen." „Okay. Tue mir bitte einen Gefallen Son Goku. Sei bitte für ihn da. Er würde es niemals zugeben aber ich bin mir sehr sicher er braucht dich jetzt mehr als irgendjemanden anders." Son Goku Versprach es ihr und machte sich auf den weg zu Vegeta in den Garten. Der Prinz saß immer noch unter dem Baum und grillte mit hauchdünnen Ki-Strahlen eine Ameise nach der anderen. Der Stamm war breit genug so dass sich Goku locker neben ihn setzen konnte. Er selbst hatte als Kind auch immer gerne mit Tieren gespielt, allerdings etwas anders als der Prinz das gerade tat. „Vegeta.." begann er unsicher, doch er wurde sofort von diesem Unterbrochen.

„Halt die Klappe, Kakarott! Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht.", Zischte er ihm entgegen und lies dabei eine fette Raupe explodieren. „Na gut wie wäre es dann mit ein bisschen Training? Mit ein wenig Übung bist du bestimmt bald wieder genauso fit wie sonst auch." Kurz überlegte der kleine Prinz und nickte schließlich. Kakarott hatte recht. Training wäre jetzt wohl das beste. Er wollte schließlich in hochform sein wenn er demjenigen, dem er das zu verdanken hatte, den Arsch aufreisen würde.  
Kaum standen die beiden, stürmte Vegeta auf seinen Rivalen zu. Es war ein leichtes für Son Goku den Tritten und Schlägen von Vegeta auszuweichen. Doch der kleine war gerissen, wusste es gekonnt seine geringe Größe zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Viele male Trickste er Son Goku aus und so durfte dieser auch gut einstecken. Sie kämpften gegeneinander bis Vegeta nicht mehr konnte. Japsend lag er im Gras, oder eher das was davon übrig war.

Der Garten sah aus wie frisch umgegraben. Neben ihm lies sich der Größere fallen. „Du hast mich ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht. Ich bin schon wirklich gespannt wie das erst wird wenn du dich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelst." Vegeta würde lügen wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihm nicht gefällt solche bewundernde Worte zu hören. „Ich war schon seit frühster Kindheit einer der stärksten Saiyajins." Sehr viel Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Danach redeten sie nicht mehr, blickten nur in den blutrot gefärbten Himmel. Als Goku zu Vegeta schaute sah er, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Behutsam nahm er ihn auf den arm und trug ihn ins Haus.

Der ältere hatte ihn schon immer faszinierend. Doch damals als Vegeta auf Namek von Freezer umgebracht wurde, hatte Son Goku verstanden, dass er sehr viel mehr für seinen Prinzen empfand als er dachte. Der jüngere wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er etwas Pelziges an seinem Handgelenk spürte. Erstaunt Sah er auf Den braunen Affenschwanz, welcher sich darum gelegt hatte. Lächelnd legte er den Prinzen in sein bett, löste vorsichtig das pelzige Anhängseln von seinem Handgelenk und deckte ihn zu. Ein letztes Mal strich er ihm durch die haare und flüsterte etwas. „Ich verspreche dir wir finden schon eine Lösung."


End file.
